Along with the development of the liquid crystal display technology, a liquid crystal display panel has been widely used in such devices as a television, a display, a portable computer, a flat-panel computer and a mobile phone due to its advantages such as long service life, small size and low power consumption. Usually, the liquid crystal display panel is driven, depending on inversion of polarities, in a time frame inversion mode, a column inversion mode, a row inversion mode and a dot inversion mode. When it is driven in the dot inversion mode, it is able for the liquid crystal display panel to provide the best image quality, but the resultant power consumption is relatively high.
As shown in FIG. 1, which shows a conventional array substrate, each data line is configured to control pixels in one column of an array, and each gate line is configured to control the pixels in one row of the array. When it is necessary to display an image, one gate line is enabled, so as to turn on thin film transistors in a current row corresponding to the gate line, and charge the pixels in the current row via a data voltage applied to the data lines. When the pixels in a next row are being scanned, gate voltages corresponding to the pixels in the other rows are disabled, and thin film transistors (TFTs) in the current row are turned off, so as to maintain the voltage applied onto the pixels in the current row. At this time, a gate line corresponding to the pixels in the next row is enabled, so as to turn on the TFTs in the next row corresponding to the gate line, and charge the pixels in the next row via the data voltage applied to the data lines. For the dot inversion mode, it is necessary to invert a polarity of the data voltage applied to the data line. As shown in FIG. 2, the polarity of the data voltage applied to the data line needs to be inverted each time the pixels in one row are scanned by the gate line, so the resultant power consumption is very high.